Hakuna Matata
"Hakuna Matata" is an Academy Award-nominated song from The Lion King, the musical, and The Lion King 1½. It is sung by Simba, Pumbaa and Timon. Lyrics Timon: : Hakuna Matata. : What a wonderful phrase. Pumbaa: : Hakuna Matata! : Ain't no passing craze! Timon: : It means no worries : For the rest of your days. : It's our problem-free : Philosophy! : Hakuna Matata! (Speaking) Simba: : Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: : Yeah, it's our motto! Simba: : What's a motto? Timon: : Nothing. What's a-motto with you? Pumbaa: : You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems. Timon: : That's right. Take Pumbaa for example. (Singing) : Why, when he was a young warthog! Pumbaa: : When I was a young warthog! Timon: : Very nice. Pumbaa: : Thanks. Timon: : He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. : He could clear the savannah after every meal. Pumbaa: : I´m a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned. : And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. : And, oh, the shame. Timon: : He was ashamed. Pumbaa: : Thought of changing my name. Timon: : Oh what's in a name? Pumbaa: : And I got downhearted. Timon: : How did you feel? Pumbaa: : Everytime that I- Timon: : Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids. Pumbaa: : Oh, sorry. Both: : Hakuna Matata! : What a wonderful phrase. : Hakuna Matata! : Ain`t no passing craze. Simba: : It means no worries : For the rest of your days Timon: : Yeah, sing it kid! Simba and Timon: It`s our problem-free Pumbaa: : Philosophy! All: : Hakuna Matata! (Speaking) Timon: Welcome, to our humble home Simba: You live here? Timon: We live wherever we want Pumbaa: Yup, home is where your rump rests Simba: It's beautiful Pumbaa: (Burps) I'm starved! Simba: I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra Timon: Ah heh, we're fresh out of zebra Simba: Got any antelope? Timon: Nuh-uh. Simba: Hippo? Timon: Nope. Listen kid, if you live wth us, you gotta eat like us... Hey! this looks like a good place to rustle up some grub Simba: Ew what's that? Timon: A grub, what's it look like? Simba: Ew gross! Timon: Tastes like chicken Pumbaa: Slimy, yet satisfying Timon: These are rare delicacies... Piquant, waith a very pleasant crunch Pumbaa: You'll learn to love 'em Timon: I'm tellin' ya kid, this is the great life, no rules, no responsibilities, OOH the little cream filled kind! And best of all, no worries, well, kid? Simba: Oh, well, Hakuna Matata Slimy, yet satisfying Timon: That's it! (Singing) Timon and Pumbaa: : Hakuna! Matata! : Hakuna! Matata! : Hakuna! Matata! : Hakuna! Simba: : It means no worries : For the rest of your days. All: It's our problem free Philosophy! Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: (Hakuna, Matata, Hakuna, Matata, Hakuna, Matata, Hakuna, Matata!) Simba: Hakuna Matata Timon: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh) Timon: Hakuna Matata Simba: Awoooo-na Matata Hakuna Matata Timon: Yeah Simba: Matata Matata Ha Ha Ha! Credits :Composer(s): Elton John :Lyrics By: Tim Rice Trivia * "Hakuna Matata" is based on a song called "Warthog Rhapsody," which was written early in the production stage of The Lion King. Although the two songs shared the same message and position in the film, when Elton and Tim began working on the music, the song was completely rewritten and eventually evolved into "Hakuna Matata". "Warthog Rhapsody" was eventually re-produced and released on the Rhythm of the Pride Lands CD, as well as rewritten as "That's All I Need", which was used in The Lion King 1½. * It was nominated for Best Original Song at the Academy Awards in 1995, but lost to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". * An earlier concept of the song began with Timon singing a verse about, "When I was a young meerkat....", but the filmmakers decided that the song would work better if it were shorter and got to the point right away, so they cut Timon's verse. This was referenced in The Lion King 1½. * In 2004, the American Film Institute (AFI) placed Hakuna Matata at #99 on the list of AFI's 100 Years....100 Songs. * A different version of "Hakuna Matata" appears in Rhythm of the Pride Lands, sung by reggae singer Jimmy Cliff and Lebo M. This version of the song was slightly modified (especially concerning the instruments used), but remains very similar to the original version. *In one of Disney's many self references, the song, "Hakuna Matata", can be heard briefly in Toy Story, in which it was played inside Andy's mom's car while Molly sees Woody and Buzz Lightyear through one of the side view mirrors. *A remixed version of "Hakuna Matata" was used in the spinoff tv series Timon & Pumbaa, but it was shortened and most of the lyrics were removed. Gallery Hakunamatata.png|''Ain't no passing craze!'' hakunamatata10.png|''What's a motto?'' Hakunamatata2.png|''When I was a young warthog!'' Hakunamatata9.png|''Very nice.'' Hakunamatata11.png|''And, oh, the shame!'' Spotlight.jpg|''It means no worries!'' Hakunamatata3.png|''Philosophy!'' Pumbaa Timon Simba.jpg|''Hakuna Matata!'' Hakunamatata4.png|''It means no worries!'' Hakunamatata5.png|''It's our problem-free philosophy!'' Hakunamatata7.png|''Hakuna Matata!'' Hakunamatata6.png|''Ha-ha-ha!'' HakunaMatataaaa.jpg Video Category:Songs